Lost Muggle
by nmesih
Summary: Cress is a little girl visiting her grandparents in England with her parents when she gets lost. Find out what she discovers next to an old magical café...


The sun was rosy red, peeking from behind the vast mountains where lazy cows grazed.

A lonely small highway nestled in between a particularly large hill and a small meadow with a wire fence separating it from the highway.

The only car speeding along this highway in the mountainous region was driven by a young couple that had a young daughter named Cress.

Currently, Cress was sleeping in the backseat of the car , giving the young couple time to regain their wits and energy that they contributed all to her.

Snoring contentedly and completely oblivious to everything, she looked like a little angel, but, like most other toddlers, didn't act like one.

Her golden curls haloed her chubby young face, and her tiny fists were clenched on to the seatbelt.

Suddenly, Cress's bright blue eyes flickered open. Quickly taking in her surroundings, she looked up at the rearview mirror, and she met her father's eyes.

"Papi, where are we going?" she demanded, clearly bewildered.

"We're going to your grampa and granny's house, so you better behave," her mother answered sharply for him, looking back at her.

"Yeah, _behave,_ Cress," her dad echoed, still remembering the time when she embarrassed them at the mayor's party.

"You mean we're going to England?" Cress asked excitedly, ignoring her parents' warnings.

"Yes," her mother answered shortly, looking ahead again.

Cress's face broke into a smile. She _loved_ her grampa and granny, even though she never really visited them before.

They always called her parents on their phone and she talked with them. Plus, they sent her presents on holidays.

They also sent many pictures of them in England, and she always fantasized about going there. Now she _was_ actually going!

For the rest of the ride to the airport, she succeeded in annoying her worn out parents by pointing out every single cow on sight that was grazing on the grass outside, which made them miss the peace and quiet of when she wasn't conscious.

When they finally arrived at the small airport in the middle of a very complex labyrinth that was called a city, she jumped out as soon as her dad parked the car in front of the airport.

Her parents got out of the car, slowly lugging their bags toward the building, trailing a very excited Cress, skipping excitedly on.

They entered the building and Cress's eyes widened in surprise, and the small bag she was carrying dropped from her hand.

Quickly picking it up, she joined the line for England with her parents, for once muted at the hugeness and wonders of the airport.

However, the wonder didn't last long for Cress, and she began to feel bored and impatient standing in the line, even though it was really only 5 minutes.

"Mommy?" Cress said. "When are we gonna get out of this line? I don't like it here."

Her mother looked down at her. "Pretty soon, I think."

Cress sucked in a breath and tried to conceal her annoyance at the impreciseness of her mother's answer.

They passed through the line just to be met by another one, where they had to take off their shoes and stuff. The next line was to go on the actual airplane.

Cress was so excited because it was her first time on one.

She drank it all in, from the narrow hallway thingy they had to pass through to get to the airplane, to the cramped seats in the interior of the airplane.

When she got to her seat, she plopped onto it, wondering why the servants here were always smiling. Was something wrong with their mouths?

Her parents sat down on either side of her as the announcements echoed in the speakers.

Cress was a little sad that she didn't get to sit by the window, but she still had a good view of it if she leaned forward a bit.

The plane launched off, and Cress enjoyed the swooping feeling in her stomach that followed.

After a while of looking at the window and amusing herself watching some movies on the little fascinating device fastened to the back of the seat in front of her, she began to squirm and feel uncomfortable.

She was bored, but after a while, she began to feel tired. She thought about early in the morning when she awoke in the car, and now, when she was about to drift off to sleep.

Suddenly, a sparkle appeared from behind the seat in front of her. She leaned closer, now fully awake and alert. What in the world was that?

 **I hope you enjoyed. Review to read more!**


End file.
